Midnight Jealousy
by belovedsugar1212
Summary: Fran finds an abandoned kitten and decides to bring it back to to the varia, the others welcome it, but what if a certain 'prince' doesnt? DEAD
1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down hard, pelting the green haired boys' hoodie. Groaning he hastily sprinted faster, almost sliding on the slick asphalt. Finding his destination he quickly ran into the expensive looking building.

An employee came jogging towards the soaked customer "my, my Fran. You're soaking wet, and this is very expensive carpet. Come follow me, we need to get you at least a bit dry." The elder chuckled slightly, grabbing ahold of the now disposed hoodie and settling it in his arms.

"I'm sorry franklin; long haired captain had some errands to do but didn't want to come out himself." '_Probably so he can spend the rest of the night with boss' _Fran thought to himself.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him." Franklin laughed, handing Fran a towel to dry off with. After gathering the things squalo needed and saying his goodbyes to franklin, Fran headed back in to the rain.

Walking down the street Fran heard a small noise from down an alleyway. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards the direction of where the noise emanated cautiously. It was hard to see so when he stepped on something that didn't feel like concrete and hissed loudly Fran yelped in surprise and fell onto the hard pavement. "meow." Looking up he wasn't really surprised he couldn't see the kitten, it was black as midnight! "Hey there 'lil fella, you really scared me." The kitten came towards Fran and started to rub its small, furry body against his leg. Fran looked at the kitten closely and an idea popped into his head.

"I'm back." Fran threw squalo's reason for him to go out into the pouring rain on the couch and held onto the lump in his hoodie as it began to squirm. As he was walking up the stairs, Fran felt watched, turning around to feel something pierce into his shoulder.

"Bel-sempai." Fran whined in his monotone voice. When another knife was thrown into his shoulder Fran sighed pulling the strange knife out and started to his room.

"Ushishishi, what does the frog have under his hoodie?" Fran started to panic but didn't let it show.

"What would the fake prince do if I told him?" stab.

"The prince isn't fake, and for insulting royalty" Belphegor drew out more knives "I'm going to kill whatever Froggy is hiding." Fran flinched as the all too familiar grin was present on his sempai's face.

"Then I'm not telling you." Fran shoved past him and walked up to his door. He was about to open it when a small 'meow' emanated from inside his hoodie. Fran turned and gulped, Belphegor had out multiple knives and his menacing grin ever so present.

"Now Bel-sempai, there is no need for violence." But it was too late; Belphegor was already hurling knives at Fran's stomach. Reflexes suddenly kicking, Fran shielded his stomach with his left arm causing the knife to lodge itself into his arm.

"Bel-sempai, stop it!" though he said it in his casual monotone voice Belphegor could still hear the slight inaudibility of his frog's sudden rise of voice making Belphegor frown.

"Why did you bring it here? You know that no creature is safe from the prince, Ushishishi."

Fran sighed and rolled up his hoodie enough to grab onto a not-so-happy kitten and lifted him up wrapping him in his arms; gazing down with a soft look only the kitten could see. "I found him in an alley on the way back from picking up loud captain's package from franklin's shop and just sort of stumbled on him." He gave the kitten a slight kiss on top of its head making the kitten make a small mewling noise.

Fran looked up to see Belphegor turn and leave mumbling something along the lines of 'disgusting or sick' but it didn't bother him, Fran just walked back to his room petting the small animal in his arms. "We need to get you a bath; you smell."

Taking the small animal to the bathroom, Fran started the bath checking the water temperature before setting the kitten in the large tub and beginning the dangerous task.

When the bath was finally over Fran came out of the bathroom with a fluffed and traumatized kitten in a bundled towel, and Fran, covered in bleeding scratches and an annoyed expression on his normally emotionless face.

"You're a very troublesome cat, midnight." Fran thought of the new name when his mind wandered back to when they were in the alley and Fran commented on his fur being as dark as midnight. So now that is what his name will be.

Letting midnight go Fran watched as he curled himself at Fran's side, slowly closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep making Fran drop his mask and snuggle up to his new pet. "But you're much easier to handle then crazy Bel-sempai." Fran whispered before following midnight into peaceful sleep.

Though of course not knowing an angered prince was listening from outside Fran's door. "Ushishishi, the prince does not like the frog's new 'pet'."

Okay so yes, this is my first fanfiction and i was just wondering what you guys would do if i put it on here. Its ok if you guys dont like it and all that stuff ^^ fine by me. Also, im sorry for any spelling mistakes and ooc if there is any i do apologize. P.S franklin, is made up obviously.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm sorry to say to those who liked this story that I am not continuing this story. I have found myself with not enough time to finish ANY of my stories. Thank you. ^^


End file.
